


Circles In The Dust

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only evidence that remained were circles in the dust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles In The Dust

Slowly Tim turned the small dial on the wall, gradually lowering the setting, plunging the room into a state of near darkness; the only light coming from a small lamp in the corner and the crackling log fireplace.

He knew he was being uncharacteristically romantic but, as he crossed the room, pressing play on the small stereo in the corner, he didn’t care.

No words were spoken as he held his hand out to the other man as snow began to fall outside and music began to sound on the inside. With a small smile he pulled Danny closer, loosely wrapping his arms around him and they began to sway with the music.

The cabin hadn’t been used for several years, leaving each room with a thin layer of dust covering the floor. Two thin wineglasses stood currently unattended on a nearby side table; maybe the wine was to blame for his sudden burst of romanticism, Tim wondered.

_So, here we are all alone_   
_As the wine makes you mine_   
_For the night_

A windowpane was cracked slightly, letting in a breeze which seemed to be whistling in time with the music as Tim slid his arms further around Danny, holding him even closer.

Pressing his nose against Danny’s blond hair, Tim took a deep breath, inhaling a scent which was a mixture of soap, cigarette smoke and something that was so unique to the other man he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Running his hand up Danny’s bare arm, he felt Danny tremble from pleasure. The shivers seem to reverberate through his own body as he caressed the smooth skin of his bicep.

Danny’s breathing was becoming harsher as Tim covered his lips in a passionate kiss, greedily stealing his breath from him. A hand slid down Danny’s back, dragging the shorter man close against his own body.

The blond’s hands ran across Tim’s shoulder, burying his fingers in the curly brown hair at the base of his neck. He let out a light groan when he pushed Tim’s tongue aside and roughly thrust his own into the warm cavern of the other’s mouth.

_Soft is the way that you feel_   
_And hard is the way that we breathe_   
_In, out, we’re moving_   
_Around with the dirt on the floor_

_I know what I lack is devotion_   
_And I can’t fight this off anymore…_

The song stopped for a while and in those few seconds the only sounds that could be heard were the light wind rattling the window and a clash of metal on wood as their belts were unfastened and trousers pushed to the ground. The song started from the beginning once more.

Tim winced a little when he was roughly pushed against a nearby bookcase, colliding with a thud and making the compact disc skip for a moment. Danny kissed him apologetically, not wasting energy on saying words that weren’t necessary as he ran his hands up Tim’s chest toying idly with his nipples whilst rubbing his wakening erection against his lover’s groin.

He was in no rush; there was nothing that could make him wish the encounter was over. Neither of them knew how long it would be until they could be together again.

_We’ll go surrender to the night_   
_We won’t look back in our lives_   
_And when you sleep I’ll be there_   
_To kiss your lips, to breathe your air_

Tim wrapped a long leg around Danny’s waist, raising himself onto the balls of his feet in an attempt to give him leverage as he slid his leaking cock inside Tim’s unprepared body. They never used lubrication when they were together, both wanted to ensure they would remain on the other’s mind for several days afterwards.

Danny placed a hand on his hip, steadying both of them as he slid in completely. He paused when there was a break in the music, allowing them both time to regain their breath and become accustomed to their current position.

The music commenced once more and Danny rotated his lips a little before withdrawing slowly then sinking deep into the willing body he was pinning to the wall. Together, they set a lesuirely pace, Danny timing his kisses and trusts in perfect sync with the baseline.

Tim closed his eyes and titled his head back, allowing Danny to place soft kisses across his jaw and down his throat. With his eyes closed, the pleasure seemed that much more intense; his body acutely aware of every inch Danny touched.

A callused thumb ran across the head of his cock, smearing pre-come around him as he eyes opened once more; blue meeting brown, unable to look away as passion increased within them. 

_Right or wrong, it must go on_   
_After this night, we’ll leave it all behind_   
  
_Two hearts beat as one_   
_As I open my eyes_

Danny stilled for a moment and Tim knew he was close. He always stayed as still as a statue, seconds before he lost himself to absolute pleasure. In the back of his mind he always wondered if other’s had noticed that about the other CSI.

Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Danny’s orgasm hit and he buried himself deep inside Tim, spilling his seed with a cry muffled by the crook of Tim’s shoulder.

A small moan escaped Tim when he felt wetness fill him and he dragged Danny even closer, wanting to feel him as he came. Desperation started to build as he thrust his hips forward, pushing himself further into Danny’s hand, desperate for some kind of friction.

The blond seemed to be able to sense Tim’s need and dutifully began to pump his hand faster and faster. His other hand reached down, massaging his balls as he succeeded in ripping orgasm from Tim.

_Well, do you want me to keep going?_   
_Cause I have already come all undone…_

Cleaning up always took them longer than it had taken to open the wine, eat, drink and have sex. No one knew they secluded themselves in the cabin as often as they could and they knew they couldn’t leave any indication they had been up in the mountains.

They remained silent as Tim turned the stereo off and took out the disc, placing it back in it’s original case, while Danny finished his glass of wine, rinsing the glasses out and placing them back in the cupboard where they belonged.

They could say something, whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ear as they cuddled in the post-sex haze that always followed their engagements. They could promise they’d be back tomorrow, or maybe even that this was the last time. There was no need for such lies; both knew they had lives and commitments outside the cabin and that they were a way for each to find their own form of escape from the real word.

A shrill noise of a ringing telephone cut through the silence and Tim crossed the room, quickly answering the telephone in a quiet voice.

_Now she’s calling_   
_And it hurts me to go_   
_Away from my favourite addiction_   
_There’s no way she’ll ever know…_

Their nights always ended like this, a hushed phone call, quick goodbye kisses and the roaring of two car engines as both sped of into the night; back to their wives who waited for them with tales of what their children did that night.

Only the circles in the dust remained as evidence of an intimate night spent between two college lovers who had tried to move on with their lives, but somehow kept seeking each other out.


End file.
